


Sweet Pleasure & Fantasies 2

by tsundere_kouhai



Category: Kyojin - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_kouhai/pseuds/tsundere_kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is caught 'toying' with himself by no other than the sexy loner he admired. Jean Kirstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pleasure & Fantasies 2

Jean was just matters away from opening the bathroom door, already wrapping his fingers around the door handle when he heard moans coming from the bathroom.

Confusion was practically planted on his face. Was Eren sick? Vomiting, perhaps? Jean couldn't quite understand the sounds that were slipping from, what sounded to be, a moan of pleasure. Jean opened the restroom door slowly and quietly, making sure that the brunette wasn't able to hear him entering, and closing the door.

His eyes widened, blushing bright crimson to what he couldn't believe what he saw. Eren was jacking himself off; drool sliding down from the creases of his lips from the tip of his chin. Jean's lips formed into a smirk. He slowly opened the door to the stall Eren was in. Eren's gaze then focused on Jean. He reached out his free hand, biting down on the saliva coated lip of his. "J-Jean..," Eren moaned out, "I-I..Love...You~!" As soon as Eren finished speaking, he shot out ropes of cum onto his hand, and onto the milk color tiled wall. Jean's mouth dropped once he heard the brunette's confession. Jean's hands slamed onto the door, letting the door rock against the wall. He wrapped his slender fingers around Eren's wrist, pulling their bodies together and kissing Eren passionately, but wetly. 

Their bodies collided, and that made Eren's dick spring up against his crush's firm thighs. Jean smiled into the sweet kiss, pulling away to suckle on the skin covering the nape of Eren's neck. Eren's head shot back in pure ecstasy, gripping onto Jean's shoulders as he bit down on the brunette's skin, causing him to gasp in pain, yet pleasure. Jean pulled away from Eren's neck one he heard the younger boy trying to speak. "S-suck..please." Jean watched Eren bite down on his pinkly bruised lips, feeling his pants tighten around his groin. Jean was soonly on his knees with his lips around the brunette's shaft, stroking himself harshly to rid himself of his hard-on. The blonde glided his teeth across the foreskin that was under Eren's soaked tip, causing Eren to grip at Jean's blonde locks. Eren began to buck his hips, causing Jean to gag and nearly choke on the males' cock that was taking up space in Jean's mouth. Jean flicked his silver tongue across the foreskin, causing Eren to grip Jean's hair even tighter, arching his back, and spurting his load of warm, steamy cum into his crush's mouth. Jean let it flow down his throat as Eren was done with his orgasm, smirking as he pulled Eren's dick from his mouth, licking his lips as he swallowed whole. The blonde male was soon at his climax, allowing Eren to flick his tongue around the tip of his dick. Afer moments of having the brunette lap his tongue around his tip, he shot his seed out onto Eren's face in a slash-like motion. Jean gasped, moaning out Eren's name seductively. Eren pulled Jean by his collar, sloppily planting a kiss on his lips. "Get up off your ass, and clean up my face before we go back to class, fucker." Eren ordered Jean around as he tucked his now-limp cock back into his pants after he pulled up his briefs and pants. Jean fixed himself up, and cleaned off Eren's cum covered face. Jean took Eren by the hand, leaving the bathroom, and heading back to the classroom with a smirk on Jean's face, and a smile on Eren's.


End file.
